


It's better than it ever was

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: seems a little sad but it really isn't
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 4





	It's better than it ever was

It’s better than it ever was

Everyone doubted us from the start. Everyone thought that we would fight all the time like we used to, the truth is that we used to also be quiet when we were just together after a meeting doing paperwork. It was always just a cliche of some kind. The angry Brit and the flirty Frenchie

We have certain rules outside the house with Arthur

1\. We never go inside each other’s throats in public

2\. We never talk about personal stuff in public

3\. We never share our secrets to the outside world

They have worked and they still do

Even though I am the country of Love, I still have manners for other people  
It is not classy of some sort to technically be together all the time  
Especially in an inappropriate way

We are just a normal old married couple and that’s it

In reality, we are everything but normal because we can’t die  
But also because our secrets are so hidden that no one else can get in

Only when we are in private, in our secret doorway  
Where no one even thinks to look at  
We speak our most tender words

” You make me feel like I am floating”

” I feel like crying every time you make me come”

” I am so happy I could die on it”

” Never leave me again or else I will die”

The only way a country can die than on the death of their people

Is Love between another country

If you betray another country’s alliance

They can get depressed and never recover

That will never happen with Francis and Arthur because the love they feel is so deep that they can only breath the same air to feel ALIVE


End file.
